Heretofore, a material having a good adhesion force to a vulcanized rubber member is desired, but there is not known any material capable of realizing a sufficient adhesion force. As a method of bonding a vulcanized rubber member, for example, PTL 1 discloses a technique of surface-treating a vulcanized rubber member and bonding another member to the treated surface via an adhesive therebetween.
In addition, heretofore also desired is a coating material having good adhesiveness to a rubber article such as a tire or the like, but there is not known any material capable of realizing sufficient adhesiveness. As a method of bonding a vulcanized rubber article, for example, PTL 2 discloses use of an aqueous dispersion that contains a 1,2-polybutadiene hydroxyl group-containing material, a liquid polybutadiene isocyanated material and a polyolefin resin as a surface-treating agent for vulcanized rubber. PTL 3 proposes a polymer tire coating obtained from an aqueous emulsion that contains at least a crosslinking polymer base, a vulcanizing agent and a specific surfactant.
Further, PTL 4 discloses a method of decorating the side surfaces of a tire, which comprises a first layer forming step of applying a UV-curable thermoplastic elastomer to the side surfaces of a tire and irradiating the applied UV-curable thermoplastic elastomer with UV rays to form a cured layer, and a lamination step of applying a UV-curable thermoplastic elastomer to the formed cured layer and irradiating the applied UV-curable thermoplastic elastomer with LTV rays to form a cured layer, and which therefore forms a decoration of the laminate of plural cured layers on the side surfaces of the tire.